Cooking with Gas
by maybesomedaysameen
Summary: "Hi, we're neighbors and omg are you alright? I smell burning - Whoa, this is embarrassing. I'll handle this." AU Swan Queen


Regina sighed. Her fridge was completely empty. She bent forward, hoping that if she squinted hard enough, food would magically appear. It didn't. Finally, she gave up and took a step back, letting the door swing shut.

"Ok, Regina, just go to the store," she ordered herself. She ran a hand through her hair. Her parents may be rich, but she no longer was.

She'd left that life behind, choosing instead to move to New York and teach in NYU's history department. She was fresh from her Master's degree and was working as an adjunct professor while she got her PhD in Ancient Scriptures. Teaching was great experience, but it was really awful pay.

She turned to the door. Her apartment was so small that it only took a few steps to reach the coat rack by the door. She took her coat and slid it on. Thankfully, she was still fully dressed from work. If she had taken her heels off, she would never have left the apartment.

Checking her coat pockets for her keys and wallet, she froze. A loud scream came from the other side of the wall. She burst into action, yanking the door open and running down the hall. She knocked on her neighbor's door, but no one answered. She tried the door handle, and finding it unlocked, she pushed into the apartment.

In the kitchen was a young blonde woman standing in her underwear, pressing a wet rag to her leg as a large fire roared in a pan on the stove. Regina ran into the kitchen and grabbed a lid from the counter, slamming it over the flaming pan.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing pulse. She turned to look at her neighbor.  
The blonde woman looked incredibly shocked. Her long ponytail had a million fly aways and her face was flush. Her white tank top was dirty, as if the woman had used it instead of a paper towel. Her underwear was pink.

Regina swallowed and tried to appear composed. "Hello."

The woman started, like Regina's presence had surprised her. "Hi."

Regina held out her hand. "I'm Regina Mills. I live next door."

The woman went to take her hand and then realized she was still holding the wet rang. She shrugged awkwardly and tossed the rag into the sink. Wiping her hands on her shirt, she shook Regina's hand, making Regina cringe slightly.

"I'm Emma Swan-Charming. Thank you for saving me. The oil splashed me and I panicked."  
Regina took her hand back, making a mental note to use hand sanitizer later.  
Regina looked at the spot on Emma's leg where the oil had hit. It was red and starting to swell. Maybe she should offer first aid. She suddenly realized how weird this situation was. She was in her work clothes and coat, standing in a strangers kitchen after having put out a huge fire. Her mostly naked neighbor. She should go.

"Um," Regina hesitated, "I should go."

Emma's eyes widened like she had just realized the same thing Regina had. "Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks for your help. I was making Brussel Sprouts when it just POOFed into flames. That's what I get for trying to be healthy. Frittatas forever after all."

Regina's mouth dropped open. "This was from Brussel sprouts? How do you mess up Brussel sprouts so badly?"

Emma crossed her arms defensively. "Excuse me? I did what I was supposed to do. Pan on the range, oil, high heat."

Regina shook her head. "Brussel Sprouts are so hard to get wrong! You can make frittatas, but you can't make Brussel sprouts?"

"I've been making frittatas since I was little. Brussel sprouts are new for me."

"At least you have a rice maker. I'd hate to see you burn rice on the stove."

Emma's eyebrows lowered. "You can make rice on the stove?"

"Oh my god," Regina started taking off her coat, "I'm cooking you dinner. I don't have any food anyway and you obviously need a good meal."

Emma shrugged and reached out to take Regina's coat. "If you want to. I would enjoy actually being able to try Brussel Sprouts." She tossed Regina's coat onto the couch and went into the bedroom.

Regina looked around at the kitchen. She went to the fridge and almost gasped at how much food there was. She grabbed onions and Brussel sprouts. Emma walked back into the kitchen and pulled out another pan. She put it on the stove and backed away, hoping onto a counter.

"Why don't you have any food at your place?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged as she started chopping the food. "I'm an adjunct professor at NYU and a PhD student."

"Ah, poverty by education."

Regina laughed. "Something like that." She looked back at Emma. "You have a lot of food. What do you do?"

Emma pulled her feet under her. "I work at my parents' pet store. Not a lot of money, but I'm not poor and it's nice to see my birth parents so much."

Regina turned the heat on and started cooking. "Are you adopted?" She realized that could be a sensitive topic. "We don't have to talk about it."

Emma shrugged. "I'm fine with talking about it. Besides, you're my hot neighbor. I'm basically legally obligated to confide in you."

Regina laughed, surprised. "I guess so. I suppose that means I have to confide in you, as well." She turned to look at Emma. There eyes met.

Emma hopped of the counter and walked towards Regina. Regina swallowed and put her cooking spoon down. When Emma got close, she reached out and put her hands on her waist. Emma's eyes flicked down to Regina's lips. She dipped her head, touching their lips together. Regina pulled Emma tight against her.

30 minutes later, they're half naked on the couch, still kissing. Emma pushes Regina down, sitting on top of her.

"I'm glad I set those Brussel sprouts on fire."

Regina bolted upright, pushing Emma onto the floor.

"I forgot about the Brussel sprouts!"


End file.
